Captain Minecraft: The tale of a Hero
by chancellorxaeonx7
Summary: 10 years after the evil Herobrine was defeated, the MOBs of Minecraftia still terrorize the citizens. A young man named Steve? discovers incredible abilities no other crafter has ever been able to perform. But will it be enough to stop the MOB once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

_It has been over 10 years after Herobren was turned to the darkside, and took over the Nether Empire after defeating VillainBrine. Notch was then forced to destroy his younger brother before the evil Brine of the Nether could invade the peiceful Minecraftia Republic. Not long before the great war ended, the people of the End were banished from the Republic. Outraged by these acts, the Ender Dragon secretly funded the Minecraftian Terrorist Group known as the MOB. Every day, Minecraftians live in fear. But one of them is sick of hiding in house at night. The cousin of the former Chief Developer of Minecraft, enter... Steve?_

Hi there. My name is Steve? Don't ask about the '?'. Let's just say my birth was a little... awkward. Oh and you've probably heard of my "Super Successful" cousin, Notch. He's the former leader of Minecraftia, he just recently retired. A family friend named Jeb_ took over. I live in the city of Mineville. It's a peaceful little town, the only major thing that happened was the TNT explosion in the mine shaft. Gladly, I wasn't a miner. I've always prefered farming anyway. It's a bit difficult, but it pays in wheat, and it keeps me fit. I sell my wheat to Ms. Dorris every Saturday morning. She provides food for the miners. My friend Bob used to be a miner, until he moved to a forest, only a few miles away. He says there is a fishing lodge there. Now if you excuse me, I have a delivery to make.

"Here you go Ms. Morris, all 300 grains of wheat that you ordered" I say, exhausted from hauling the chest in.

"Oh thank you dear. And here is your payment, 60 emeralds." She says while handing me a bag of Emeralds.

_Just then the Bakery door is opened, and the bell rings. A miner walks in, removing his dirty hat politely as he walks in._

"Hello there sweetie, what can I get you?" Inquires Ms. Morris to the miner.

"Ah would like two biscuits and a cup a' coffee Ma'am" The miner replies, giving her a few gold coins as payment. Just then, the miner turns to me and asks "Steve, ain't it? The boy with the '?' At the end".

I only nod nervously, but I manage to let out an "uh-huh" to the stranger.

"Well, word on the street is, yer lookin' to buyin' a dunkey. I hear the merchant has brought in some spawn eggs" he tells me.

"Interesting.. thank you sir, but if you both will excuse me, I must go and pay a visit to the Merchant." I run off to the town square, where a Caravan is parked, with a mule and a merchant. "This is my lucky day" I say to myself, holding the bag of emeralds I received from Ms. Morris.

* * *

"Step right up folks, I've got everything from Dog eggs to Horse eggs, anything you need for your daily tasks, yes that's right, your daily dasks." Yells the merchant.

"I'll take a mule egg for 20 Emeralds!" I call out to the merchant.

"SOLD!" he replies to me, as we exchange eggs.

I spawn my brown mule, with a chest on it's back. I place my remaining emeralds on it's back. Just then, there was a loud BANG! Smoke comes out of the Mineshaft, and a hoard of Zombies, Skeletons, and Spiders come running out. The town turns into chaos as Zombies knock down doors, villagers knock through windows to escape, only to be stopped by giant spiders. I was suddenly knocked down. As I look up to see who it was, I hear the sound of a bow being pulled. A tall Skeleton archer was pointing an arrow right as my face.

Was this the end?


	2. Chapter 2

The bow was pointed right at my face. That Skeleton was ready to let go and fire. This was not the way I hoped to go. I always thought my death as something natural like Ender Flu, not being killed by a Skeleton in broad daylight.

"Wait a minute" I thought "Skeletons burn at this time... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" This couldn't be right. No MOBs were burning. It wasn't possible.

Just then I hear the sound of a bow firing an arrow. It was over. I close my eyes as the Skeleton fired his shot. For a moment there was silence. Just then I realized... the Skeleton never fired the arrow.

I look over to the side, and there, laid a pile of bones.

"What the..." I say to myself, before being interrupted.

"All in a days work" said a familiar voice from behind.

I look behind to see who it was. It was the miner from the bakery. He was the one who shot the skeleton.

"I... thank you" I say to him.

"T'was no trouble. I used to fight these things back in the war" he tells me.

"You fought in the Great War?" I inquire. He did look like the kind of person who could have fought in the war. "Have you ever met Herobrine?!"

"Met him? I was in his unit, back when we still called him Brent" he tells me. "He was a great fighter, we even gave him the title 'Hero Bren'. But he always wanted more. You know, you look alot like him..."

"Really? How so?" I asked.

"Well for one, you got the same face" he replies

"Impossible. My only living relative is Notch" I say.

"Wait you mean THE Notch? Former ruler of Minecraftia?" He asks in shock.

"That's the one..." I say shyly.

"No, it can't be, you are just pulling my strings." He says. "Then again, you do have sort of the same skin color. That's amazing! But shouldn't you be living in some sort of mansion or something?"

"Well... I'm sort of the black sheep of the family. I just live a simple life as a farmer" I say.

"You sure?" He says.

"Freeze!" said a voice


End file.
